1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to child's bibs and more specifically to a cowl neck bib where the cowl neck is split along its back to provide a bib which is completely open along its back and has loop and hook fastening strips attached to the back of the split cowl neck. At least one of the fastening strips is attached to a loop which functions as a finger grip when separating the fastening strips.
2. Description of Related Art
Bibs for protecting children from spilled liquids and food while being fed is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2001/0047532 to Marrero discloses a disposable bib having a liquid-permeable top layer, an absorbent inner-core, and a waterproof and air-permeable back layer. The top and back layers provide a C shaped collar. An adhesive bond is provided to attach the layers to each other to provide a cross-stitch pattern equivalent to quilting, to aid in controlling the expansion of the absorbent inner-core.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,815 to Kelly discloses a baby bib with a protective neck strap under a child's neck to ensure that the neckline is covered and protected from food and liquid spilled from a baby's mouth when feeding. A rear pocket can be turned inside-out onto the front of the bib to form a pouch and back straps secure the bib to the baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,424 to Good discloses a bib that includes an overlapping slit formed in the center of a lower section of a front panel. The open back allows the bib to be easily slipped on an already seated person without the need to stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,938 to Niski discloses a bib having a hoop made of memory material, a collar for fitting around a wearer's neck and a body portion for protecting the chest of the wearer. The hoop communicates with the collar and both the collar and hoop can be expanded to form a neck opening for placing on a wearer's neck. Upon releasing the expanding force on the hoop, the hoop contracts due to its memory material construction to provide an encircling force upon the collar to encircle the wearer's neck with a snug fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,879 to Hibler discloses a plurality of protective overlays arranged in a stack wherein individual flexible sheets may be separated from the stack, used, and then disposed or re-adhered to the stack for subsequent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,411 to Duhn discloses a bib for covering a person and/or clothing while eating, applying make-up, hair cutting or the like. The bib includes a neck attachment adjacent one end and a securing device adjacent the other end. The neck attachment secures one end of the protective device to the wearer and the securing device secures the other end of the protective device to the wearer, the wearer's attire or some other fixed point to restrict removal of the protective device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,715 to Adams discloses a bib which can be moved between a folded up position and a folded down position. In the folded up position, the bib is attached to a body covering means by at least one fastener. A separate attachment holds the bib to the body covering means substantially along the waist of the wearer. In the folded down position a lined bib is provided which gives a measure of protection against spills of beverages, foods, paints, compounds, elements, industrial substances, and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,982 to Hughes discloses a turtleneck bib having an elongated collar portion which is secured to the shield portion of the bib. The bib forms folds which contact the child's neck and prevent liquids from traveling under the collar. A horizontal pleat on the collar helps to form the nonrestrictive folds.